Grudge With Sound
by Pikaitchi
Summary: Can one konuichi face the whole village of sound and still defeat Orachimaru? Or will she be taken captive by him?
1. Intro Enter Aru

A 12 year old girl ran up a tree, flipped and threw her shuriken at Orachimaru. He dodged and she tracked his movements. When they were only a few feet from eachother. Dashing forward she jabbed him in a lot of pressure points. While he was stunned, she kicked him sky high and jumped in mid-air and struck him with a lot of blows.

He flew to the ground, when he tried to move she kept stricking him. " This's what happens when you murder someone in front of a child!" She wouldn't stop striking. Orachimaru shot out his tounge. The girl seemed to disappear and she struck him in the back.

When he tried to send out snakes, she punched through them. Suddenly, when she landed her body started to fall limp. "NO!" she yelled," I WON'T LOSE NOW! I'VE COME TOO FAR!" She was slower in movements, but, she still stunned him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aru woke up with a start. She was breathing hard. her wrist was stiff. " Just a dream." she said. After stretching, she rubbed her forehead and tied her ninja headband around her knucles. She was a chunin, passing with flying colors. When she walked on the street, she was going to train again. That's all she did. No one else bothered her.

" Sensei," she said," I was such a brat back then, now it's my fault that your in this position. Miharu and Ima don't talk to me anymore. It was stupid." As she got closer to the arena where the Chunin Exams were held, she saw two people fly by her in masks. Black Ops.

"My only chance of winning," she said," is to master every skill Orachimaru has, and more..."


	2. Memory, An Honorable Sensei

Aru's nerves went numb after 40 handsigns, good. She stabbed herself, nothing. No pain. She charged full speed at a tree and sliced at it. Pretending it was Orachimaru all the way. After two strikes, the tree was knocked down. It was really thick too.

When she switched targets, the trees were knocked over with one punch. " Yes SENSEI!" she yelled," I've nearly defeated the slayers of you." When she flipped over, she felt a bad splitting noise. Crap! Her scar!

She landed on the ground. Blood went around her stomach and leaked on the ground. " uhhhhh," she groaned. Clutching her stomach it made her remember what had happened.

" Sensei!" Aru yelled," look what I learned." She made a handsign," Transform!" She turned into a mirror image of her sensei. Miharu was hanging upside down on a tree. Ima was throwing kunais on a small target.

About five seconds later, Aru turned back into herself. " I can't hold the illusion very long." She shook her head. She was only eight years old. So she was advanced.

Miharu flipped down and shot a spiral of fireballs in the sky. Aru jmped and went spiraling through the middle. Ima was next to her and they threw a bunch of shuriken.

" Spiraling Shuriken Tycoon!" the trio yelled. They all landed in three point positions.

That's when the shuriken came raining down. Sensei Depen blocked all of them. " It's an ambush!" he yelled," you three run, I'll hold them off." Aru stayed put. " I think we can take them Sensei!" she yelled. She stood by him. A bunch of Sound Ninja lept from the bushes.

" Da," Sensei said, " Orachimaru's probaly behind this." He pulled out a kunai. "Aru, run." Aru stayed put." Sensei, I want to help."

She did a handsign. Two sound ninja came at her. She jumped, since she was about half their hieght, it looked weird. She palm struck pessure points in their neck. They both landed uncouncious. When four charged she flipped and did the same.

One snuck up on her, her stomach was slashed. She screamed really loud. Her Sensei turned to see what was wrong, but a giant snake threw him against a tree. A loud crack rang out. "SENSEI!!!!!!!!" Aru yelled. Ima and Miharu came and drug her away.


	3. Meeting Old Friends and rivals

Clutching her stomach, Aru stood. " I won't let it stop me." She charged at the tree, hit it in a series of points and huge craters were left. She kicked at large boulders, threw weapons at herself and blocked, and practiced every stance she knew.

" I will not stop until I kill the one called Orachimaru." she said," or until its me that's gone."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto heard a lot of loud noises in the Forest of Death. He paused for a second and saw a very tall tree collapse. There was blood all over it. Was someone scraped against it? Did Sauske...

Something sent a huge boulder into him. He flew back. Something was moving at a lightining speed and things were disenegrating. The blood was dropping from the blur. " What the?" he said. The blur was flying at him. He heard the sound of handsigns. " Fireball no jutsu! " A female's voice said. A cyclone of fire appeared in front of him. Something jumped inside of it. " Multiple Weapons!" On cue, a wave of weapons went in every direction. Naruto barely jumped out of the way. " Crap!" he said," who is that?"

The cyclone stopped and a tired looking ninja landed in a three point position landed in front of him. Blood was dripping from her stomach. She was scowling and panting. " Dang it!" she yelled," I didn't get it right. She backed away from Naruto and did three handsigns. " Fireball no jutsu!" She sent about six cyclones in the air. Quickly, she jumped through all of them and the shower of weapons started again.

" Hey! Hey!" yelled Naruto, " I'm standing here! Are you trying to hurt someone."

The girl turned. " Yes, but I'm training in case I meet that person unexpectedly. She started swaying. " I guess my Numbing Jutsu's starting to wear off."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was something powerful about the ninja in front of her. Aru knew this. Two types of chakara flowed through him. Red and yellow. " My name is Aru." she said, being polite.

The kid squinted at her. '' My name's Naruto Uzamaki!" he pointed to himself," I plan to become the next hokage."

" Hokage huh?" said Aru," my dream's not really any of your buisness. "

" Don't go Kakashi-sensei on me." said Naruto.

" Kakashi?" said Aru," he's here?" She clamped her fists together," Where?" Her eyes had a bad glint in them.


	4. Aru's New Strength

" Woah!" yelled Naruto, backing up.

Aru looked at him. " Don't worry," she said," I won't hurt most people. I've just got some unfinished buisness with him. "

" Like what?" said Naruto. Walking behind her.

Aru turned. " If you want to keep your life, I suggest you not to following behind me." Out of nowhere, something tackled her. " What the!"

" Aru!" the person yelled," your back!"

"Miharu!" said Aru in a choking voice," I thought you were at the hospital." She threw Miharu away from her. She looked down, " Smooth!" she shouted," you reopened my wounds." A few pieces of thread hung down from her stomach.

" If you weren't training so much this wouldn't have happened," scolded Miharu," this means your probaly going back in the hospital."

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" shouted Aru," I've got more training to do! Places to be!" She started to run, but a wooden staff dropped and tripped her. Ima dropped down and picked it up. " You weren't going to leave without sayin' hi to your old friends were ya?'' she said.

" I was only gone for half a month!" shouted Aru.

" A year!" Ima and Miharu yelled. Ima bopped her on the head with her staff.

Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing.

" THAT'S IT!!!!!!" Aru shouted. She jumped up and kicked Naruto sky high. With lightining speed she jumped up and punched him in the ground. She landed and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. " Is it funny now Uzamaki???? Hmmm?"

Miharu did five handsigns," Art of Freezing!" Her canteen flew up and a stream of water threw Aru to the ground


	5. The Challenge

Aru was pinned to the ground and the water turned to ice. " CRRRAPP!" she shouted. Miharu floated her up. " I hate this technique!" she shouted.

Miharu looked at the wound. " Your going to lose too much blood," she said," I'll fix it!" Naruto looked in their direction and saw Miharu sewing up the wound. " Woah!" he said," how'd you do that?''

" With great diffuculty," responded Miharu, dropping Aru. Aru shook her head and stood up. " You. Are. Dead." she said. She charged at Miharu.

" This'll take a while," said Ima," they do this all the time." She twirled her staff and watched them fight.

5 hours later...

Aru and Miharu charged at eachother for the killing blow. Suddenly, a hand slammed on both of their foreheads.

They both looked up to see Kakashi. Aru pulled back. " That didn't take long," she muttered. She cracked her knuckles and Miharu gave her the glare of death. " You're lucky." she growled. They both turned away from eachother.

" Wow," said Ima," hi Kakashi." She walked up to Miharu and Aru. " So what do we do now?"

" Hey Kakashi!" said Aru," we still haven't had our rematch!" She put her fist in front of her " I've improved. Now you won't regret this fight!"

Ima and Miharu slapped their foreheads when Naruto burst out laughing. " No way!" he shouted," Kakashi's a Jonin. What're you, an academy student?"

" No!" shouted Aru," I'm just small for my age!" She pulled out a kunai and twirled it. " I'm a full-fledged Chunin." She looked at Kakashi. "I challenge you Kakashi Hatake!" She pointed the knife at him.

" This time, I won't lose."


	6. Kakashi VS Aru

Ok, since it's probaly annoying the crap out of you that you don't know what the characters look like. So here's some bio.

Aru- She wears a light green shirt with one long sleeve and one no sleeve, a black pair of capris with a white pouch on her ankle, her headband on her fist,and a long blue coat that weighs nearly a hundred pounds. Her hair is tawny brown and she wears it in a shoulder length ponytail with some bangs in her face. She also wears the traditional sandals.

Miharu- she wears a gray tanktop, cutting off at the bellybutton but nets hang down, short tan shorts, with her pouch on her waist, and her headband on her neck. Her hair is long in black and she wears it down. She wears the traditional sandals and has a canteen on her shoulders.

Ima- She wears a gray jumpsuit, a bamboo staff on her back, and a pouch on her leg. Her hair is boy-cut and a light blonde, with red streaks. She wears traditional sandal and has a Kendo mask on her back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Aru!" Miharu yelled," your wounds aren't completley healed. Plus, we don't need a repeat of what happened last time." She started to try to freeze Aru's foot to the ground.

" I accept," sighed Kakashi," but if you scream once, we'll stop."

Aru twirled the kunai. " Take that Miharu." She tossed it up and let it fall.

Ima and Miharu backed up as Aru made a handsign. " Prepare to get your butt whooped by a half pint."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the trees, a sound ninja saw the start of the fight. The small girl started to do a combination of handsigns. 5...10...20...40... Her whole body glowed. The ninjas from the Chunin exams started to show up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aru charged at Kakashi, she disappeared from one spot and came up behind him. Two jabs in his back knocked him over. He quickly got up and spun around. She grinned and cracked her knuckles.

He palm struck her and she flew back. Digging her feet in the ground, she stopped. " This'll last longer." she said.

She charged at him and headbutted him in the gut. Then, she pulled a sweep and kicked him away. He seemed impressed. She blinked. He was gone. She looked in every direction. " Below!" she yelled. She stood still. At the last second, she skyrocketed and landed a few feet away.

" Hard to believe that I'm beating him." she said, charging. Kakashi caught her next punch.

" Maybe I shouldn't have said that."


	7. There she Isn't

Aru suddenly lifted up Kakashi. " Told you." She said. Her arm went taunt and she threw him back. Moving at lightining speed, she hopped up and headbutted him in the stomach. She made a quick handsign and blew a huge fireball.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Woah!" yelled Miharu," cool!"

Aru was totally kicking Kakashi's butt.

" Your otta shape old man." she said," Looks like I won."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------4 hours later

Aru was sitting in her house. " I guess a lot has changed." She looked down at the scroll she had. " But things are more important."

She left the house


	8. Aru's Kekki Genkai

Author here! Okay, I know a lot of people are reading this, so please review!! Hem, onto the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aru was facedown on the ground. She got up and was panting hard. " Looks like some things are more diffucult without the numbing jutsu." She looked at the ground and reached in the pouch on her ankle. After a few sweeps, she pulled out a small scroll.

' After ten days of gone missing, Mizen Rokujou, has been declared dead. '

She fell back looking at the sky. The scroll was open now. The kekki genkai -I know I spelled it wrong- in her veins began racing. Her chakara skyrocketed and her energy went up. She brothe in deep and exhaled. She pulled out a kunai and threw it at her target. It stuck on the center.

--------------------------------------------------------- Flashback-------------------------------------------------------

" Miharu Gaidoku," a man said," may I please speak with your father?" Behind him was a scowling three year old. It was Aru.

After a few minutes, Miharu said," Hi! I'm Miharu, what's your name?" She held out her hand.

Aru stared at it, and said nothing, her scowl stayed. She brushed by Miharu and walked inside. She walked over to the window and sat down. Miharu cocked her head. " Hello?" she said, tapping Aru. Aru spun around and grabbed her wrist. Miharu went flying across the room. She got up and saw Aru turn and look out the window again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aru punched the tree over and over. Blood poured on her knuckles. She fell on her knees an stabbed the ground with her kunai. Vibrations went out all over the forest. She felt three things coming her way. She got into a fighting position and made a few handsigns. The vibrations were coming back. She pulled out three kunais and three shuriken. The people were coming fast. She squinted, but couldn't get a good look.

It wasn't Miharu or Ima. She released the jutsu, a bunch of fireballs. One after the other, they set the ground on fire. She threw her shuriken and kunai.. They spun in the air, and disappeared. She regained her fighting stance, and waited for the firewall to die down. As it did, she could see the people more clearly.


	9. The New Mission

Aru's stance didn't break as three sound ninja came through. She squinted her eyes and watched the girl come bursting through. "Don't tell me this shrimp made that wall of fire." she remarked.

Aru kept her scowl and glared at them. Her stance didn't break.She stood there, very still. Her coat billowed in the wind. She looked around and watched the sound ninja. "My name is Aru Rokujou." she said flatly. Suddenly, she brought her leg up and sent the sound ninja flying into a tree. She crouched into a fughting position. She moved at lighting speed and trew the sound ninja against her teammates. "You interrupted my training." She walked back to her training ground, and just sat there.

------------------------------------Flashback-----------------------------------------

" Hey Miharu," said Ima," who's that girl over there?" She pointed at Aru, who stared out the window. She walked up closer, but Miharu pulled her back," No Ima," she said softly, " she's stronger than she looks." Aru turned and looked at them. " Konuichi," she said," what is it?" She had a scroll in her hand, the same one as the one in her pouch.

" She just talked!" yelled Miharu," oh wait, a what?"

" I think she said Kunoichi." said Ima," why do you ask?"

Aru turned and looked out the window again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, she was tree hopping for dear life. If that was only tree, then the place was probaly crawling with them. She stood on a tree branch. "To think, i didn't know the difference between a ninja and a konuichi," she said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Miharu!" Ima shouted," I just saw three sound ninja attack Aru!" she came speeding down the road. She stopped dead when she saw a sound ninja. " Nei san," she whispered to herself," I'm going to hurt you!" She ran top speed, and straight into Rock. " Thank you!" she shouted, then covered her mouth. " Rock, we've got a situation," she said," stay low, we've got to find people for this mission.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aru stood there still, until a hand clamped on her shoulder and spun her around.

Muhaha cliff hanger!


	10. All Or Nothing

(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time

Aru was spun around. She was face to face with Kabuto. She jumped back and pulled out a kunai. "What the!" she said, landing.

All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away

She shook her head. "I'll just let you know, Ima and Miharu aren't with me." She threw the kunai and he caught in his fingers. "Your aim hasn't improved either." Aru glared at him.

It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know

" I'm not the same girl I was a year ago." she thought. She made a combination of handsigns and her right am started to have chakara circle it.

Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

"Hoshi Uppercut!" she said. The chakara circling her arm swung up and sent Kabuto sky-high. He obviously wasn't excpecting that. She suddenly went flying back.

I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

'I don't care how many times I fall,' she thought,' I refuse to lose.' She charged with lightining speed and hit him in a few pressure points.

One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard

She went flying back and hit a tree. How did he? Her scar started to slowly reopen.

In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)

Anger flew into her, chakara skyrocketing! She landed on the ground and looked at her hands. They had a lot of scratches on them. The marks of her past.

Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end

She ran full speed, starting to spin her arms in circles, another technique. "Wind Dragon Demon Shuriken!" Two images of shriken came flying at him.

You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all

Another attacker! A real demonwind shuriken blocked her wind images.

But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go

She looked up and saw her attacker, Sauske Uchiha. Her eyes went wide as another one knocked her back.

For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard

"So," she said sliding back," this's how it ends. Betrayed." She slid back and stopped.

And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

A large fireball came through, one that would most likley kill her. Unless, she grabbed her coat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My friend and I wanted to make something like an AMV. No reviews no continuing!! So review!


	11. Not The Same

Sauske started to walk away, when a flaming coat flew by his head. Aru was breathing hard. She had her coat off. "Stupid," she said, "you've just signed your death treaty." Her knuckles cracked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" How can we be lost!" Miharu shouted at Ima," you knew this forest when you were younger." They both got into a fight.

Shikamaru got an anime teardrop. Suddenly a scream echoed through the forest.

"Let's go," Ima said, putting her hand on Miharu's forehead. " Aru could be dead."

"She seemed fine in the fight," said Shikamaru.

"Aru's changed since she's disappeared." said Miharu, looking at him. "She used to be a weakling. Until the chunin exams."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aru hung down from a tree, feet only. " I always knew you'd make a bad choice."

Placing a kunai in each hand, she suddenly froze. A cut appeared on Sauske's face. Aru was behind him with two shuriken. "You just burned off my handicap." She threw the shuriken and jumped back.

---------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------

" All right class," said Iruka," today we're going to work on taijutsu, I want you to hit me as hard as you can while I try to block you."

The class cheered quietly. Aru's head hit the desk.

" WOOH!" said Miharu," we get to hit a teacher, and not get in trouble.'' She looked around," Like last time," whispering.

Miharu was up first. She ran really fast and spun around Iruka and palm struck him in the neck. He fell forward. The class laughed. Iruka made a mark on a clipboard.

Ima went up. She charged then slammed on the brakes. Iruka got startled. Then she headbutted him. The class laughed again.

Aru gulped and walked up. Iruka was prepared. She ran uncooridinated at Iruka Sensei. Suddenly, she fell over. She summersaulted and went into a wall. The class laughed harder, at her.

She got up and started to run over Miharu and Ima.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That started up her chakara.


	12. How I've Changed

Sorry that I havent written in a while!

Aru went flying around everywhere! "Sauske," she said," I never really took you as the evil type." She spun around as he came flying at her. "Nor as the careless type." She jumped over him and landed on a tree.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There's Aru!" Ima shouted," look over there!"

(By the way my friend had me change who was in the search squad. Its Miharu, Ima, Lee, and Naruto!)

"Why's Aru fighting Sauske?" said Miharu," Crap!" She was practically bawling. Ima looked at the fight. "Aru has changed."

"What do you mean?" said Naruto.

"When Aru was younger, she lost every fight she was in, until the chunin exams.

_"Aru Rokujou vs. Rosuto." The board said._

_Aru looked at the board nervously. Miharu had won her fight and Ima had lost, so she was worried. She looked down at the ring. "I-" she started, but stopped. She jumped down in the ring. This guy was a sound ninja. Her sworn enemy. _

_"Begin." Hayete said. The sound ninja laughed. "I have to fight the half pint?" _

_"Come on Aru!" Miharu shouted," Don't let him get to you!"_

_Aru dropped on all fours. "I'm not a half pint!" she shouted. She ran at the sound ninja. He sidestepped and sweeped her feet. She got up and ran again. Then, she jumped at him with a kunai. He held up his hand and she ran into it. _

_"Go ahead and give up!" he said," you know you don't have a chance."_

_Aru stayed on the ground. Then she got up. "Sorry, but I don't go down easy." She did a combination of handsigns. "Shadowclone jutsu!" Three clones appeared beside her. They all took out shuriken. Then, threw them._


End file.
